It is desirable in commercial applications and devices, such as thin film capacitors, to have a high breakdown voltage and corona resistance. This is particularly the case in high energy density power conversion applications wherein the capacitor must withstand the high voltage and high temperature environments such as motors and generators. In the electronics industry, it is also desirable to have a suitable high dielectric constant, namely high permittivity, material that satisfies the electrical, reliability, and processing requirements for incorporating capacitors into a printed wiring board. Accordingly, in the electronics industry, as well as in the automotive industry, there is a need for new polymeric composites having a high dielectric constant and a high breakdown strength as well as good mechanical strength and processability.
It is therefore desirable to have a composition that combines a high dielectric constant and a high breakdown strength as well as improved material processability and mechanical properties over currently existing high dielectric constant composites.